dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dent Family
Sal Maroni, Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, Spoiler | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Detective Comics Vol 1 66 | Last = | HistoryText = The Dents are a Gotham City family who have been in the city since it was founded in colonial times. Many members of the family have had an interest in justice, but just what that justice entails and how legal and moral their actions and character has been has varied over the centuries. Members 17th Century ;Rowland Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. He was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as one of those who participated in the burning of Amity Arkham. ;Winnifride Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. She was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as one of those who participated in the burning of Amity Arkham. ;Elizabeth Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. She was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as one of those who participated in the burning of Amity Arkham. ;Robert Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. He was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as one of those who participated in the burning of Amity Arkham. ;Henri Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. He was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as present in the crowd that burned Amity Arkham. ;Isabell Dent (Prime Earth) :A resident in colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. She was listed in the Book of Old Gotham as present in the crowd that burned Amity Arkham. 19th Century - 21st Century ;H. Herman Dent (Prime Earth) :A historical member of the family with a prominent statue in the main courtyard of Gotham Academy. The statue has been missing its head for years. ;Christopher Dent (New Earth) :Harvey Dent's father. ;Murray Dent (New Earth) :Harvey Dent's brother ;Gilda Dent née Gold (New Earth, Prime Earth, Earth-Two, Earth-One, Flashpoint Timeline, DCAU) :Harvey Dent's wife. Was named Gilda Kent in her original appearances but the family name was changed to Dent to prevent conflation with Superman's adoptive family the Kents. Her name was changed to Grace Lamont for her DCAU appearance. ;Harvey Dent (New Earth, Prime Earth, Earth-Two, Earth-1, Earth-2, DCAU, Nolanverse, see disambig page for more) :A former Gotham City DA who was scarred in an attack by a criminal and became Two-Face. In his original appearances his name was Harvey Kent but his last name was changed to prevent conflation with Superman's adoptive family the Kents. Other Realities ;Lester Dent (DC Animated Universe) :Harvey's father. Named after , creator of Doc Savage. ;Jessica Dent (Earth-1) :Twin sister of Harvey Dent on an earth where Harvey was killed in the attack and she was burned and scared, becoming her world's Two-Face. ;Evelyn Dent (Earth-3) :Mother of Duela Dent Evelyn became the heroic "Three-Face" and battled the villainous Owlman alongside her husband Riddler and ex-husband Jokester. ;Duela Dent (Earth-3) :Daughter of Evelyn Dent and Jokester. After her parents rejected her engament to the Talon she traversed the multiverse to end up on New Earth where her parents never lived and their counterparts (Harvey for Evelyn and Joker for Jokester) are villains. ;Dent Twins (Flashpoint Timeline) :The twin children of Harvey and Gilda Dent who were kidnapped by the Joker. | Equipment = *Two-Face's Coin | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Families